


Potency Power Potion

by DLS_writes



Series: Weasleys' Wizard Whims [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EWUCollections, FCFics, FWUCollections, Fred Weasley Lives, Incest, Kind of pathetic sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some Fluff, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred and George try the new Potion George has invented. The results are better than expected - and worse.





	Potency Power Potion

It was the early evening. Fred had just bade their last customer goodbye and now turned the key to close the twins’ shop for the day. He looked at George who stood behind the counter, settling the cash register. “What’s for dinner tonight?” Fred usually was responsible for breakfast and for getting his brother out of bed, while George took care of their suppers.

“Oh, I dunno… I’ll whip something up, but I’ve been too busy with the new potion to give food much thought,” the younger twin answered.

“Have you? That’s great! How’s it going?” Fred’s tired expression turned into an excited one all of a sudden.

George couldn’t suppress a grin. “I think it’s going very well. As a matter of fact, I think it might be ready for a first trial.” At this, Fred seemed to abandon his former worries about eating. George however was still hungry. “I’ll tell you what, Freddie, I’ll go upstairs, cook some pasta and you tidy up down here and then join me for dinner. Sound good?”

“Yeah. Makes sense. My stomach’s rumbling and I have an inkling that we might need our strength later.” He grinned and started to straighten up the shop for the next day while George went upstairs to their flat.

  
Fred joined his twin again just as dinner was ready. “Smells delicious,” he said, kissing George's neck.

“Me or the food?” the addressed grinned and kissed his brother’s lips.

Fred grinned. “Both, actually,” he said with a wink and then sat down next to George at the table. While they were eating, they discussed the day’s sales and their new product line. A couple of months ago, just in time for their shop’s tenth anniversary, the twins had introduced their new line of adult products. Since their whips (fanged and non-fanged) as well as the self-adjusting ropes and the dragon dildos (equipped with a texture based on the form of dragon scales) had turned out to be top-sellers, the two entrepreneurs were now already in the process of adding more products to that line and moving the sales from owl order only to new, additional premises in Diagon Alley. The next field of innovation were potions and other consumable inventions.

“So, are you ready to try it?” George asked when they had finished eating.

“Who _me_? I mean, of course, I’m ready to… erm… have fun with you once _you’ve_ tried it, but you’ve done most of the work, you should do the honors of being the first testant. Except you don’t think it’s safe in which case I wouldn’t know why I should try the potion,” Fred laughed in response and nudged his twin in the side.

“Haha, very funny. You only wanna be bottom again,” George responded and stuck out his tongue.

“Well, I certainly don’t mind that,” Fred grinned mischievously.

“And neither do I,” George said, standing up and walking over to the cupboard where he had placed his latest version of the new potion. “Alright, let’s try it. Should last for a couple of hours I guess,” he added, uncorking the tiny bottle and draining the liquid within.

“Hours? Merlin, Georgie, what are you donna do to me? I’m gonna be sore after that!” Fred laughed but he had already taken his brother’s hand and guided him into their bedroom. They both undressed rather unceremoniously, which Fred didn’t like much. “Ok, let’s make this a little more romantic, shall we? This is supposed to be fun too,” he said, taking George’s hands in his and pulling him closer to kiss him. “Wow, I think the potion already kicked in!” he said, eyeing with raised eyebrows the solid erection of his twin that had been poking into his thigh.

“It has indeed,” George replied in a husky voice and started to nibble and bite Fred’s neck, his hands roaming the warm, naked skin of his torso.

“Ooh… well… you won’t hear me complaining!” Fred said with a groan as he allowed his brother to push him backwards and onto the bed. George pounced on him and with his hands all over Fred’s body, he bit and sucked his way down from his neck to his collarbones, nipples, over his stomach and down to the inside of his thighs, leaving marks here and there in the process. Fred enjoyed the sensation as much as George enjoyed his brother squirming under him. When he took Fred’s dick into his mouth it was already hard but he sucked and licked it a bit too nevertheless, for both their pleasure. “Wow! That… oh! That potion doesn’t only make you hard, does it?” Fred gasped as his twin’s tongue was circling his glans.

“Nope. Also makes you horny, obviously” George answered slightly out of breath as he sat up, lubed his finger and started to massage Fred’s entrance. “Argh… Can I use magic, please?” he asked impatiently.

Fred grinned at him. “Hm… You know I prefer you touching me… Just a little bit more?” he said teasingly but questioned his decision immediately as George pushed two fingers inside a little too hard for his liking. “Ow! Ok, ok, by all means, use magic!”

“Fuck, I’m really sorry, Freddie! I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok! I’m fine, just… yeah, use magic, please. Will be better for both of us.” Fred chuckled. He had never experienced his twin this impatient and needy.

George grabbed his wand and pointed it at Fred, muttering some useful incantations. The feeling of being prepared like this wasn’t exactly Fred’s most favorite sensation in the world but there were definitely worse things and he certainly preferred it this way as opposed to being not prepped properly and suffering the consequences later. One huge advantage he enjoyed from this was that George was able to completely enter and fill him faster than if he had widened him manually. Fred let his head fall back and groaned when his twin had pushed his whole length inside him. “Merlin, George… I might be imagining things but you seem to be harder than usual.”

“Oh I dunno… I can’t think straight right now…” George managed to say, before he took hold of Fred’s legs to keep them spread apart while he started to thrust into him, going faster quicker than he’d normally have done and Fred thanked the heavens for the copious amount of lube that George’s spells had applied to both of them. However, it was not at all like he wasn’t enjoying himself. In their position, George’s rock-hard cock hit his sweet spot almost every time he pushed inside him and Fred too was soon not able to utter anything intelligible anymore. “Fuck, you feel so good!” George panted, pounding into him more and more vigorously. Fred’s only reply was a moan. If he’d been able to talk, he’d have told his brother that he too felt good and that he wouldn’t last long if George kept going like this. His twin, who always knew what was going on in Fred’s head however, sensed his brother’s state and started to stroke his hard-on, never stopping his thrusting into him. Fred had no idea how he did it, but he didn’t care either. Unable to do anything else, he just lay there and let his orgasm wash over him as he came with a loud groan, clenching his fists into the bedsheets.

“Fuck… Georgie… whoa!” Another sound of delight escaped Fred when George kept plowing into him, apparently far from coming himself. Soon, however, getting his prostate overstimulated like that while his pleasure would actually be ebbing again, became too intense for Fred. “Georgie… George! Please! Have mercy!” he finally brought out, half-laughing and half-panting.

“Ok, turn around!” George demanded, pulling out of Fred and grabbing his hips as soon as he had obeyed and gotten onto his hands and knees in front of his twin, who immediately started thrusting into him again.

This was better. Obviously, Fred still felt George moving in and out of him but the stimulation wasn’t as overwhelming this way. It even didn’t take him long to become aroused again. “You ok?” George panted between thrusts.

“Sure. You?” Through the mist in his brain, Fred started to feel slightly worried. Under normal circumstances George would undoubtedly have come too by now and while this delayed orgasm probably added to George’s pleasure, Fred feared that his twin might pass out sooner or later if he kept going like this. And he himself would get sore, no matter the amount of lube.

“Yeah. I’m. Fine. Just. Want. To. Come. So. Badly.” George punctuated each word with a thrust.

Fred couldn’t suppress a laugh. “Ok, stop then!” Reluctantly, George came to a halt and Fred made him pull out once again. Then he turned around to face him. “Let me help you with this,” he said grinning, nodding at George’s still immensely hard cock. The younger twin heaved a sigh and gestured for Fred to do whatever he had in mind. Grinning shrewdly, Fred quickly spelled away the lube and then closed his mouth around his brother’s hardness, taking in its whole length. The sound he provoked with this was more than gratifying. He had George deepthroating him slowly a couple of more times until his twin couldn’t take it anymore and started to thrust into Fred’s mouth, holding his head in place with both hands. Fred didn’t mind the gagging and choking much and he knew it was a turn-on for George. At some point though, he felt his throat become sore and he pulled back, gasping for breath and coughing. “Wow… this stuff has you lasting long!” he said hoarsely and took in the sight of his brother.

George was flushed and soaked with sweat. “I know! I… It all feels amazing! Absolutely fucking brilliant! But… I just can’t come, somehow,” he said with a note of despair in his voice. “I’m so close the whole time, but…” he shrugged helplessly and looked pleadingly at Fred, who couldn’t help but chuckle. He did pity George a bit but he also found the situation too funny not to laugh. “C’mere,” he finally said, pushing his brother onto his back and sitting down next to him. He wrapped his fingers around George’s still unyieldingly hard member and began to stroke it. George lay there and tried to relax. What Fred did to him felt good but so had all the rest of their actions so far. It was just that tiny last push he needed so desperately but that just wouldn’t come. “There’s no need to take things slowly, you know?” he grouched impatiently when Fred carefully let the stroking movements wander upwards from the base of George’s cock. The older twin looked slightly startled but composed himself again quickly. “S-sorry,” George said, “It’s just that-”

“It’s ok,” Fred said soothingly as he began to realize just how desperate his twin had to be. He started to make a real effort now and wanted to make George come as quickly as he could. He had done this before, so it couldn’t be that difficult, surely? Fred was confident that he would be able to grant his brother the necessary relief, for they both knew that getting jerked off by their other half always felt way better than doing it themselves. Fred used all tricks he knew that would normally have George squirm with delight in no time - he adjusted his grip, its intensity, the arrangement of his fingers, increased the pace in exactly the right speed and yet - after ten minutes, George was still hard and panting but seemed nowhere close to coming. Fred had to switch his hands because his right arm was starting to hurt. However, with his left arm he wasn’t as well trained so his movements were more clumsy. “I’m sorry, I don’t think this’ll work,” he finally admitted resignedly.

“Don’t- don’t be sorry. It still feels good, but… fuck!” George hid his face behind his hands and gave a wailing cry. “I can’t believe this! That’s physically impossible!”

“Well, so is The Burrow, isn’t it? And yet it’s still standing,” Fred shrugged, “The perks of mag- sorry.” He quickly closed his mouth as George had shot a venomous look at him. “But... your magic has always been brilliant. No wonder this stuff is working so well…” He eyed George’s hard-on with a worried expression. “Yeah. Awesome bit of magic. Brilliant! Marvellous!” George ran a hand through his hair that was wet with sweat. “What am I going to do?”

“Well… we could try again, if you like?” Fred suggested, looking from his twin’s crotch to the bedside cabinet that held their lube.

“You mean, you want me to… shag you again?” George asked out of breath.

“You just lay back, dear brother, I’ve had some time now to recover. Well… except for my arms, but the rest of me…” Fred winked and grinned as he reached for the drawer and pulled out the lube. He quickly applied some to George’s cock that was still standing solidly upright. He squatted down with one leg on either side of him and slowly let himself sink down onto the waiting erection. “Fuck, you feel good!” he sighed with closed eyes, taking a moment to feel his lover filling him up once more. George gave an agreeing grunt and then supported his twin’s thighs as he started to move up and down around his brother’s shaft. Fred kept moving steadily, maintaining his astride position and supporting himself with his outstretched arms behind his back. “You… look… so hot!” George brought out breathlessly. Fred grinned. “Yeah? Hot enough to make you come?” Forcefully, George started to rock his pelvis upwards, intensifying the pleasure for both of them. Fred moaned loudly and realized that if he would touch himself now, he would come almost immediately. He decided to refrain from this until George finally had orgasmed but it was no good. Fred’s arms, legs and ass were getting sore now and after several minutes, George stopped his movements and let himself fall back into the sheets, his whole body limp, except for his still hard cock that had neither softened nor ejaculated. A hint of precum was glistening on its head, but that was all.

“Aaaaarrrgh!” George let out a cry of despair. “Fred… I can’t... “ he panted too heavily to form a complete sentence but his brother didn’t need to be told anyway.

“You know what? I need to come too now. Again... So let’s switch, alright? I’m gonna use magic too,” Fred suggested and before George could do anything more than nod, he had used the same spells that his twin had used on him earlier and pushed his hardness inside. George gave a lustful moan and wrapped his legs around Fred’s waist. The latter positioned himself so that he was able to get the maximum amount of pleasure for himself and hit his brother’s prostate at the same time, hoping that this would finally push George over the edge. Indeed, things started to look good. George threw his head back in ecstasy and he was moaning his twin’s name over and over again, simultaneously stroking his thick, hard and by now rather red member. The problem with this position was that Fred had to be careful not to come too soon. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the beautiful and arousing sight of his brother anymore, but not seeing anything only increased his sense of feeling, so he quickly opened his eyes again. “Fuck… George, I won’t last m- much l- longer,” he panted with difficulty. “It’s ok,” George huffed back. He was still stroking his cock fervently but didn’t seem to be coming anytime soon. Fred thrust into him two more times before he buried his dick as deep inside his brother as he could and came with a loud cry of his lover’s name.

“Bloody hell.” Fred let himself fell down next to his twin and tried to regain some breath and a normal heartbeat. Then he turned his head to George. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” the younger twin replied a little annoyed. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you were amazing.”

“But you still need to come...”

“Yeah. I… I_ really_ need to. I’ve been on the edge of exploding for an hour and a half now and this boner isn’t going anywhere,” George said resignedly, pointing at his unceasingly hard dick.

“What if we just wait for it to pass? You know, not stimulate it further… It has to ebb away again, don’t you think?”

“I’m not so sure,” George looked sceptical.

“Alright, tell me something, anything!” Fred propped himself up on his elbow to face his brother. “Talk to me, Georgie… What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?”

George couldn’t help but laugh. “What?”

“I’m distracting you from your boner so it’ll get bored and go away!” Fred winked. “How far along are you with the tax statement?”

“Oh, don’t remind me!” George groaned.

Fred bit back a comment on the lovely sound his twin had just made and continued, “What else would be a turn-off for you, Georgie, hm? Hey - imagine Percy and Charlie getting it on!”

George looked at Fred with a mixture of surprise and amusement. “Yuck! Freddie! That’d be incest!”

At this, both brothers erupted with laughter. “Are you feeling better?” Fred asked, when they had calmed down a bit. The question had been unnecessary however, as George’s cock was still as erect and hard as ever. “I never felt _bad_, really,” George replied, “But… I mean, can you imagine this? I still feel like I’ll be coming with the next stroke and I. Need. To. Bust. A. Nut!” George bucked his hips with each word and then ran his hands through his hair again, frustrated and desperate. “FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

Fred looked at him, not the slightest bit amused anymore but now full of pity. He gently cupped George’s cheek in his hand and gave a soft kiss on his lips. “Is there anything I can do, Georgie? Anything at all? I don’t mind how sore I get, you know?”

George heaved a sigh and shook his head. “You must be exhausted. Just sleep. I’ll… I dunno… the potion has to wear off sooner or later. I’ll just keep jerking myself off until I come, I guess… or try some spells or something... “

Fred protested but had to stifle a yawn. “I won’t sleep. I can’t… let you… I need to…” but he really was exhausted and drifted off in mid-sentence.

“Right.” George mumbled to himself. “You can’t resist forever.” If he hadn’t been so desperate and tunnel-focused he would have found it pathetic and hilarious at the same time that he was talking to his own penis. As it was, he pushed these thoughts aside and directed all his energy into getting himself off. He took some lube and began to stroke his cock, that was starting to feel sore by now. His eyes closed, he thought of all the things that turned him on most. Mainly of Fred, of his orgasm face, the sounds he made when George teased him, made sweet love to him, fucked him roughly… the way Fred’s tongue felt when he sucked George off, his warm mouth, the smooth wetness… every now and then, other images crept into George’s head - he loved Fred more than anyone else but he wasn’t the only attractive man in the world. The new Chudley Cannons keeper was eye candy too… Hemione’s colleague from the Ministry who had once come into Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes to eye the new shield wear… But over and over again, it was Fred who best did it for George and it were the thoughts about him that led to his cock finally leaking precum properly. He kept pumping his hand up and down, ignoring the pain in his arm and breathing heavily. As time went by, George fell into a kind of stupor, executing the stroking movements automatically, his mind whirling around the same images of Fred’s face and body, his smile, his moans, his tongue… After what felt like hours, George gave a jolt - he had felt something! More than before - like he wasn’t only standing on the edge but had finally set one foot into the chasm that was his orgasmic relief. The rush of adrenaline sharpened all his senses by at least a tenfold. Excitedly, he kept stroking himself vigorously as he felt the long-needed extrication inch closer and closer. He was drenched in sweat, his breathing fast and his whole body tensing. “Fuck… fuck… oh God…” he whispered under his breath while he rubbed his hard-on in lighting speed. He felt climax building inside him, his glowing-hot midriff tensing… he kept stroking… he gave the head of his cock the tiniest of squeezes… and… “OH GOD!” With a primal cry, George finally, ultimately managed to make himself come harder than he had ever done in his life and trembled as the glorious tidal wave of his orgasm swept through his whole body, leaving him soaked, smudged with his own seed, exhausted and sore but at last - freed. Then all went black.

  
“Pssst… Hey Georgie…” Fred was whispering to his twin, gently stroking his hair and pecking soft kisses onto his forehead and nose. George kept his eyes shut for another moment and enjoyed the touch of his brother, the comfortable warmth of the blanket he had been covered with. “Finally,” Fred said in a low voice, when he opened his eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” George still felt completely exhausted, as if he had just ran two marathons in a row and yet he was blissfully sated. “What about you? How long have I been out?”

“Couple of minutes,” Fred answered while he continued to stroke his twin’s hair, “I’d drifted off but you woke me when you came. I’m sorry, I-”

“Shush!” George put a finger onto Fred’s lips and then replaced it with his mouth to give a brief kiss. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.” They smiled at each other.

“So… How long did that stuff last now?”

George looked at their clock and let his head fall back onto the pillow, a disbelieving expression on his face. “Three fucking hours.”

Fred giggled. “We should put that on the label. Weasleys’ Potency Power Potion - Three fucking hours for three hours of fucking,” he grinned.

George snorted. “Before we do anything with it I’ll definitely have to adjust the recipe. _And_ find an antidote!”

The twins looked at each other, their eyelids half closed from drowsiness. Simultaneously they inched closer, eliminating the little distance between them. They were tired beyond exhaustion and all they wanted to do was sleep. George engulfed his twin in a loving embrace while Fred weaved his legs between his brother’s. They kissed one last time before they let their tiredness take the better of them and drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
